Guess Who?
by Uncle Ruckes
Summary: A multi-chapter fic that takes place after the war. Mainly Tokka some Kataang.
1. Confession

_This is a short story I came up with in my spare time. I figured I would stray away from all the romance and angst this time and just do a nice one involving friendship and maybe just a hint to Tokka.__

* * *

_

A cool breeze flew lazily through the window and slid across Aang's face. The sun was just starting to appear on the horizon, which made the dew on the grass sparkle elegantly.

The Avatar rubbed his sleepy eyes, and let out a soft yawn. He sat up in his bed and looked around his room; his eyes glided across his belongings and came to a halt on the open window.

He yawned again "Its going to be another beautiful day."

Aang yanked the covers off of himself and got dressed, before he even left his room Aang could smell breakfast. Well, at least everyone else's breakfast. He didn't eat meat.

When he reached the dinning room only Katara and Suki were up.

"Hey Aang could you wake Sokka and Toph up?" asked the waterbender

He shrugged "Sure."

Aang inhaled deeply using his airbending powers "SOKKA! TOPH! BREAKFEST IS READY!"

Katara and Suki cringed.

"I meant go and get them, not wake up all of Ba Sing Se." scolded Katara as she glared at her obnoxiously loud boyfriend.

Before Aang could reply Sokka ran into the room. Well, more like stumbled quickly. His eyes were practically closed as he moved toward the table.

When the warrior finally made it into his seat Suki asked where Toph was.

They all turned to the groggy form of Sokka slouched over the table waiting for his meal.

Sokka was to sleepy to care what he said so without thinking of the repercussions he blurted out "Why are you all looking at me? It's not like we sleep together."

The groggy warriors eyes shot open, and his mouth clamped shut with lightning speed.

An extremely awkward silence enveloped the room. Sokka was too embarrassed to talk; Katara's jaw was touching the floor; and Suki looked like she was about to go get her sword. So being the responsible, mature Avatar he was; Aang resolved the issue.

"We all know what you meant Sokka; I'll go get her."

Aang turned around and walked back down the hall, when he reached Toph's room he knocked lightly three times.

She didn't answer.

"Hey Toph I know your in there. Why don't you come out and get breakfast?"

Toph was awake and was trying to ignore the idiot who obviously couldn't take the hint that she wanted to be alone.

Aang continued "Come on Toph, Katara made chicken-pig bacon. I know how much you love it."

He was right; chicken-pig bacon was her favorite breakfast meal, but Toph wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Leave me alone, I'm not hungry." Muttered the blind earthbender just loud enough for Aang to hear.

The Avatar was concerned for his friend. She had never turned down chicken-pig bacon before. So he pushed on.

"Are you ok Toph? Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm sick of hearing you talk; now leave before I have to earthbend you through the roof." Toph was yelling now, which meant she really didn't want to be bothered.

"Ok, ok, sorry Toph. If you want to talk later we can. Remember helping people is what I do."

With that last said Aang turned back to the dinning room where everyone was waiting for him.

* * *

Katara was sitting next to Aang on the couch; they were both worried about Toph. Sokka being the usual idiot he was decided it was best to leave her alone and let her figure it out on her own. But Katara wouldn't, no one had seen Toph like this before. She didn't talk to anyone, and when she did it was to yell at them. If she wasn't yelling she would just sit and stare blankly at something or someone.

"What do you think is wrong with Toph? She hasn't been this mad since… umm I'm not sure exactly." asked Katara.

"I don't know, but I think someone needs to talk to her."

"I think you're right Aang." A slight frown appeared on her face. "While your doing that I'm going to train, ok."

Aang jumped off of the couch "No way am I doing it. She'll kill me. Why can't you do it?"

"First off you're the Avatar, so I doubt that she could kill you. Secondly you're her student, and to be honest I think she sees you as a brother."

Katara was right but that didn't mean Aang had to do it.

"Well you're like her sister so why can't you do it?" He was desperate and was spitting out any excuse he could.

Katara smiled slightly while shaking her head. "Aang it's the brother's job to help his sister, why do you think Sokka always was the one to cheer me up."

Aang wasn't about to give up but before he could think of a counter argument Katara interrupted.

"I don't want to hear another word about it. You're talking to Toph; end of story. Now if you'll excuse me; I have some training to do."

As Katara left, Aang's shoulders and head drooped in defeat "Why do I even try?"

* * *

The blind earthbender was out in the garden behind their home, it was her favorite place in the city. It was almost tranquil to sit and listen to the small pond while her feet soaked in the water. When Toph was out here she was free form the hectic vibrations and annoying sounds of the crowded streets in Ba Sing Se. She had been thinking all day and this was the best place to do it.

_Why am I still here? What do I do now? Should I go back home? _

These where just a few of her almost endless list of questions, and most of them consisted of a certain water tribe warrior that had opened and broken her heart. He hadn't intended to do either, but both had just happened. Sokka didn't even know how she felt for him, but then again; Sokka always was the oblivious type. If it didn't concern him directly then it didn't matter.

Toph couldn't stop asking herself why she was still in Ba Sing Se. Of course her friends lived here, but what else was there. Really the only thing that kept Toph from moving on was the little spark of hope that one day Sokka would notice her, and maybe, just maybe, feel the same way she did for him. Of course it didn't seem possible to her. He had Suki, a beautiful, powerful, gentle, and kind woman. Toph didn't dislike Suki; she even felt some respect towards her. She had saved Toph's life twice so it was impossible for the blind girl to feel anything but grateful.

How could she compete with someone so amazing?

_Let's face the facts. I may be the most powerful earthbender alive, but I'm always going to be that ugly little blind girl to him. _

Toph, for the first time in her life, felt defeated. She had lost a battle that Suki didn't even know existed, which made it even more depressing.

_Well at least were friends, I can live with that. Right?_

Toph stopped and her frown deepened. Could Toph really live with being "just friends"?

_As long as he's happy I'm happy._

…

_Wow I'm really starting to lose it. First I'm talking to myself, and next I actually care if he's happy? I'm Toph Bei Fong the world's greatest earthbender. I only care about myself._

She let out a long sigh. Toph knew she was just lying to herself. The world's greatest earthbender may look tough and stubborn, but on the inside she really was a caring person. Not that she would let anyone find out; her pride was far too valuable.

"Hey Toph can we talk?"

The earthbender couldn't feel the Avatar coming with her feet in the shallow pond, and when Toph suddenly heard him she almost fell into the shallow water. It scared her half to death, if there was anything she was afraid of it was water, but Aang didn't seem to notice.

"We're talking right now aren't we?" grumbled the now annoyed girl.

"Yeah I guess we are." He sounded nervous, almost scared. Toph still had her feet in the pond and really didn't feel like using her hands to 'see' him. She just wanted to be left alone.

As Aang kept talking it became increasingly obvious he really was scared, Toph could hear him stuttering as he spoke. "Um, anyway; I wanted to see what was on your mind. It just seems like you've been thinking a lot lately."

Toph was surprised that Aang knew she was having trouble.

_Am I really that obvious?_

"It's nothing, just go train with Katara, ok." Toph's voice was soft, it even sounded a little insecure.

Now Aang knew there was a serious problem and was determined to figure out what it was. Toph was never the kind of person to let something drag her down no matter how big the problem.

"Ok now I'm defiantly worried. Just tell me what the problem is and maybe I can help." Aang sounded desperate.

_He really cares about me? Why? I'm always making fun of him._

"Why do you care?' She sounded curious.

"Well because we're a family, you're like my little sister." He was being sincere and Toph could tell by his voice. It didn't crack, squeak, or hesitate.

_Wow Aang sees me as a sister. I guess I could get used to having a big brother._

"Thanks Aang; that means a lot." Toph was wearing a very faint smile on her lips and Aang knew she really was happy that they were a family.

He had to keep up the momentum, Toph was like a rock wall, and if Aang could get enough of it he might just be able to break through.

"Since I'm like your big brother it's my job to help you when you need it, and that's right now. Please tell me what's wrong Toph. I can't help you if you don't let me know what's wrong."

_Why can't I just tell him? Maybe if he promised to keep this a secret. Aang might be able to help; he is the Avatar after all._

The blind girl let out a sigh "If I tell you, you've got to promise to keep it between us. And I mean Avatar promise, not even Katara can know."

Aang shifted uneasily, but steadied himself. "I promise; it will stay between us."

The earthbenders hand was on the ground, she could feel Aang meant what he said.

She shifted her gaze to the ground, and her shoulder slumped in defeat.

"Fine. I uhh… might just.. kinda maybe… like… someone."

Toph waited for it. The inevitable gasp; and Aang would accuse her of being weak. How could the almighty Toph like someone?

To her surprise the Avatar didn't gasp; instead he burst into laughter.

_What? Why? How dare he laugh at me!_

She stood up and entered a bending stance "I'll give you five seconds to explain." growled Toph.

Aang was rolling around in the dirt with his arms clutching his stomach; well he was before Toph threatened him.

He slowly stood up and brushed himself off. "It's not what you think Toph, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because Katara and I thought something serious was wrong with you."

Toph's mouth fell open and she all but screamed. "This is serious!"

Aang winced. "Sorry Toph, but I just didn't take you for the kind of girl that would let something like this get to her."

The blind girl's eyes narrowed threateningly "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not pretty enough to like a guy?"

Ok, now Aang was confused. How did she get that out of what he had said?

"Toph what are you talking about? I didn't say that." defended the airbender.

She turned so that her back was to him, and her voice was almost a whisper. "Then what did you mean?"

Aang was starting to lose control of the situation, he couldn't figure out why this was such a big deal.

"Well all I meant was that you usually wouldn't let small things bother you; that's all."

Toph let out a low chuckle. "I used to think it was just a small thing; that I would get over it in time. But it's been over two years, and nothings changed. If anything I just like him more."

Aang let out a small gasp, he couldn't believe it. It was only a little over two years ago when they found her. How, or better yet; who could she have liked for two years?

"Yeah I know. Crazy right? Me. The great Blind Bandit has a crush."

Aang's mind was reeling; trying to figure out who it could possibly be. He could only come up with one.

"Ohev!" shouted the airbender.

"Huh?" Replied Toph.

"Ohev the traveling nomad who's parents worked for your family. He kissed you on the cheek after we all drank that love potion stuff."

Toph blushed slightly, but other than that looked unfazed.

"Sorry Aang, I sort of forgot about him." Answered the earthbending master.

"Darn, he's the only one I could think of."

Toph's face dropped.

_Are you kidding me? _

"Could you give me a hint Toph?" Asked the young Avatar.

"Ugh. Fine. He's loud, funny, and loves to sleep."

Aang began thinking again. Well Zuko's loud, but he's defiantly not funny. I'm funny, but I don't sleep too much. Crap who is it?

"Can I get another hint?"

Toph smirked. "Sorry Aang that's all you get."

She stood up and began to walk back to the house, leaving the disgruntled monk behind.

* * *

At dinner Toph's mood had improved drastically. She was happy to have people that cared about her, and was especially pleased with the fact that Aang still couldn't figure out who she liked.

Sokka, who had eaten more than five plates of meat, was telling some stupid joke that he'd heard at the market. Everyone laughed except the airbender; who was practically meditating over Toph's confession.

After dinner Sokka let out an obnoxious yawn. "Well, I think its time for a nap."

He turned and started toward his bedroom, but as soon as the warrior made his first step he accidentally tripped over his own chair. The fall was a thing of beauty. On his way down the clumsy teenager managed to grab a hold of the table cloth, which unfortunately for everyone, still held all the dirty dishes. He landed face first in to the stone floor with a meaty slap, and the plates soon followed.

For a brief second the house sounded like a warzone. After it all ended and the gravy settled, it was completely silent. Then out of nowhere came historical laughter; it was Toph. She was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach so tightly Aang thought she might kill herself. Her eyes where filled to the brim with tears. It was the funniest thing Toph had ever experienced.

Then it all clicked, Aang finally figured it out. Toph liked Sokka. He was funny, defiantly loved sleeping, and was probably one of the loudest individuals Aang had ever met.

The Avatar grinned from ear to ear.

"Its Sokka isnt it?"

Toph's red face was the only answer he got.


	2. Liar Liar

**Ok so this is Part two of "Guess Who?" I never really planned on making this a multichapter fic, but it was suggested, so here it is.**

* * *

The room was silent, and Sokka wasn't moving. He had knocked himself out cold and Katara had a slight suspicion that his nose would need a healing session.

Suki turned to Aang "What about Sokka?"

The Avatar's eyes left the frozen earthbender and moved to meet Suki's.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just a little inside joke me and Toph have."

Suki gave him a suspicious look. Toph looked like she had just been hit with a sack of potatoes.

"Aang could you help me carry Sokka to his bed? I want to have a look at his nose." It was Katara.

"Sure" replied the smiling nomad.

Toph and Suki were left alone after Sokka was dragged to his room.

The young earthbender still hadnt moved, and from what Suki could tell, looked paler than usual.

There was a knock on the door and Suki left to answer it.

She returned with a letter signed to Katara and Sokka. Toph still looked like a statue.

Katara and Aang returned with looks of relief on their faces. Sokka's nose was going to be fine.

"Hey Katara you got a letter."

Suki handed the letter over to the waterbender.

"Thanks Suki."

Katara carefully opened the envelope, took out the letter, and began reading. As she progressed her face slowly changed. Katara's smile disappeared and tears formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked the Avatar.

Katara could barely speak mostly it was just sobs. Finally Aang was able to make out her words "Gran-gran died."

* * *

Katara and Sokka had been summoned back to the Southern Water Tribe by their father Hakoda. Their grandmother had recently passed away, and he figured it was time they retuned home. Sokka had to be trained so he could become Chief one day; and Katara was expected to train the next generation of waterbenders.

Aang offered to take them back, they gratefully accepted. He and Katara had a long talk and they came to the decision that Aang would live with them for six months of the year and doing his Avatar duty the other six.

Suki asked Aang if he could drop her off at Kyoshi Island on the way. He agreed; and Sokka talked Suki into trying a long distance relationship. He promised to visit her as much as he could.

* * *

Finally the day of departure was upon them.

Zuko, Iroh, and all of the friends the Gaang had made while staying in Ba Sing Se showed up to say goodbye. Well almost everyone. Toph was nowhere to be found, and Sokka was starting to get worried.

_How could she? Toph didn't even bother to show up and say goodbye. What a great friend she is. I can't believe this; I might never see her again._

Sokka's inner dialogue was cut short when Toph turned the corner down the street.

_She came! I knew it. I never doubted her for a second._

The warrior watched Toph as she progressed toward them. When her features became more noticeable he could see she had slightly red, puffy eyes; almost as if she had been crying, but her bangs hung over her eyes and it was hard to tell for sure.

_Wait Toph doesn't cry; its probably just allergies._

She made her way into the group and said her goodbyes to Katara, Suki, and Aang. The Avatar promised to visit her when he was traveling.

Finally it was Sokka's turn. She turned to him and her eyes locked with his. He never understood how she did it, but he didn't really care; her eyes where the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Not that Sokka would ever admit it.

For a moment they just stood there. Then out of nowhere Sokka enveloped Toph in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Toph. Who am I supposed to hang with? Who's gonna be my partner in crime?"

Tears started to form in his eyes. Toph was to busy choking to answer him back.

He let go of the small women; and almost instantly, her fist shot out and hit his arm. Sokka let out a short yelp, and Toph smirked at him.

"What was that for?" asked the injured man.

"Its gonna have to last. I'm not gonna see you for awhile"

Sokka let out a relived sigh.

"So your gonna come visit us right? Because if you don't I'm gonna hunt you down."

Toph gave him a slight smile.

"Oh really. What could you possibly do to me?"

"I could do a lot!" yelled Sokka.

The earthbender crossed her arms and replied nonchalantly "Whatever you say Chief Snoozles."

"Well; am I gonna have to come and drag you back with me when my trainings done, or are you gonna visit us?"

Toph was silent for a second, then she choked out a "Of course I'll visit you guys! How couldn't I?"

Sokka seemed to accept Toph's answer and gave her another hug.

"Ok, ok, that's enough hugging for one day. Now get going Snoozles, I'll see you soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

With peace of mind Sokka joined the others on Appa. When he was safely on they took flight.

Sokka turned back and waved goodbye, only to realize the Toph couldn't see it. So he yelled "See you soon Toph!"

The wind blew Toph's raven hair out of her eyes and Sokka could have sworn he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

_No way; I must be seeing things. _

"Goodbye." whispered the earthbender.

Then the tear dropped off of her chin to the ground, and disappeared; like it hadn't even existed.

* * *

The group had been traveling for an hour and Aang hadn't said a word since they left Ba Sing Se. Katara needed to know what was wrong, so she confronted the young Avatar.

"Aang what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left."

The airbender turned to face the group.

"It's just something Toph said."

Sokka jumped to his feet "What did she say Aang?"

The Avatar turned away for the young man. "Well I could have felt it wrong or something."

Sokka's eyes widened in realization "She lied to me didn't she?"

"She didn't have any reason to lie; did she?"

Sokka turned away from the group "No Aang you felt it right. I thought she was lying; I just didn't want to believe it."

Katara's eyes met her brothers "But why?"

Aang let out a nervous laugh "Well I think I know the answer to that; but Toph made me promise to never tell anyone."

Sokka moved forward and glared at the savior of the free world. "If this is something important I expect you to tell me, because I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

The airbender closed his eyes to try and ignore the warriors piercing gaze, but it didn't help.

"That depends on what you define as important."

Sokka growled "Enough; just tell me what it is."

The Avatar let out a large sigh "Fine, everyone might as well hear this."

As they all shuffled over to the monk, he mumbled to himself "She's gonna kill me."

"Go ahead Aang, we're listening." It was Katara.

"Well I'm gonna start from the beginning. Remember the day Toph was really moody and quiet?"

They all nodded.

"Good. I went to have a talk with her and she told me something's that she didn't want repeated."

"Please Aang; I need to know." pleaded the warrior.

"Toph told me…

* * *

-In Ba Sing Se

Toph turned and headed to the empty house her and the gaang had shared. When the earthbender made it there she went to Sokka's room. It smelled like the ocean; if the ocean had meat floating in it at least. She moved to his bed and picked up his pillow. Toph brought it to her nose and inhaled his scent. She always loved how the warrior smelled.

Toph took the pillow and packed it into her traveling bag. She walked to the front door, but stopped. The blind girl took one last sniff of her home, and walked out.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! (THAT MEANS COMMENT)**


	3. Listen to your heart

_**Two Years Later**_

Sokka was standing alone in the frozen wasteland he called home. The moon was full and he gazed upon his passed love with tear filled eyes.

"Why Yue? Why do I always lose everyone I love?"

Sokka fell to his knees and covered his face with gloved hands.

Suki had sent him a letter saying that it wasn't working out. She still loved him, but how could they stay together if they only saw each other once a year? She said that it was too hard and was for the best if they split.

So now Sokka was kneeling before the edge of the ocean trying to figure out how he had failed this time.

Then a gentle whisper filled his ears "Maybe it wasn't meant to be?"

Sokka jerked toward the voice, but no one was there. Then a chilling breeze rushed past the warrior. He could sense something, but couldn't see it.

"Maybe you needed to open your eyes to see what was right in front of you. Maybe you need to listen to your heart instead of your head."

Sokka turned a full three sixty but couldn't find anything. Then his eyes shot open as he looked toward the moon.

"Yue?"

But it was too late, the presence was gone. All he could hear was the distant calls of tiger-seals.

Sokka looked down at his shaking hands. "Listen to my heart, not my head." He let out a slight chuckle "If only it were that easy."

* * *

"Sorry dad, but you read the letter. Zuko needs me in the Fire Nation by next month."

Toph's father scowled "What for? He didn't even tell us why."

The earthbender shook her head "The letter said it was a matter of national security."

"It doesn't matter what it is, I don't approve of you going alone." shouted Lao.

Toph snorted at her pampas father "I really don't care what you think, I'm going and that's final."

Lao Bei Fong recoiled. How could his daughter say those things to him? She had never acted like this before.

"I'm sick of this dad. Everyday it's the same thing. I'm the greatest earthbender in the world and you still treat me like a helpless child."

Toph's father stood dumbfounded before his daughter.

She picked up her bags and walked out the door.

* * *

"Sokka are you coming or what?" called Aang.

"Hold your ostrich-horses twinkle-toes."

Katara let out a quick chuckle. "Wow Sokka I've never heard you call Aang that before."

Sokka's face turned a sight shade of red "I guess I sort of missed the names Toph gave us." replied the flushed warrior.

Katara turned to Aang "Oh really, because if you ask me snoozles misses the girl, not the names."

Aang gave her a wide smile "I agree, meathead hasn't seen Toph since he left Ba Sing Se."

Sokka gave both of them a scowl, he was still pissed at Toph for lying to him.

Now he and his sister were going to the Fire Nation for some stupid meeting. Zuko said it was absolutely necessary for them to attend. At least after the meeting he could go to Goaling and track the blind girl down. The warrior warned Toph he would hunt her down if she didn't visit him, and Sokka planned on giving her a piece of his mind when he saw her to.

* * *

Toph arrived at the Fire Lords Palace two weeks later.

"Excuse me my lord, but a young woman named Toph Bei Fong is requesting an audience."

Zuko nodded at his servant "Please send her in."

The young man gave a courteous bow to his Lord and left to admit the Blind bender; soon after Toph stepped into his chambers.

Zuko gave her a puzzled look and turned to the servant who had brought her in "And who might this be?"

The young man turned to Zuko and replied "This is Toph Bei Fong my Lord."

Zuko looked back to the blind woman "Is that really you Toph?"

She gave him a slightly evil smirk "Who the hell else would it be Sparky?"

The Fire Lords eyes widened "Wow Toph, I can't believe how much you've changed."

Zuko walked over to the Earthbending prodigy and gave her a quick hug. He couldn't believe how different she looked; it had only been two years after all.

He pulled back "Your fifteen right?"

Toph gave him a questioning look "Yeah. Why?"

Zuko blushed slightly "Oh its nothing. You just look older."

She didn't reply.

"It's getting late. My servant will show you to your room and tomorrow I'll tell you the reason you're here."

The blind girl gave a slight shrug and started toward her room.

When Zuko was sure she could hear him he started laughing hysterically.

_Oh spirits this is good! Sokka doesn't even know how much he messed up. _

_

* * *

_

**AN: This chapter was more of filler than anything, it's mainly to set up for the next one. Please Review!**


	4. Who is she?

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I didn't get much time to write this. I'm just so busy now. I hope you like it and the next chapter should be up before December 20****th****. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender and never will… **_

* * *

"How long until we land Aang?" asked Katara.

Aang turned back and gave her one of his goofy smiles. "Not long now, I can see the palace from here."

It had taken the group about half a month to reach the Fire Nation, and their journey was about to come to an end. Sokka was still in his grumpy mood, constantly asking if they could just drop him off at Gaoling. Aang refused, and reminded Sokka that he had to go with him to the Fire nation. The warrior had asked why, but Aang just said it was important.

Aang guided Appa to land next to a small pond where he could see Zuko feeding some turtle-ducks. The Avatar jumped off of his bison and ran to meet his firebending master. Zuko had his back to him and Aang couldn't tell if their plan had worked, but as soon as the young airbender saw the fire lords smirking face he knew part one was a success.

Aang stopped in front of Zuko and whispered "Is she here?"

The firebender nodded.

The young Avatars face light up. "Perfect."

* * *

At around 10am a groggy Toph got out of bed and headed for the dining room where Zuko said he would meet her, and of course the room's floor was made out of wood. She hated that room because of it.

As Toph got closer she could hear people talking.

_Great why didn't Sparky tell me other people would be here?_

Toph reached the door, gripped the handle, and walked in.

Aang, Katara, and Zuko all turned to see the half asleep Toph trying to find her way to the table.

"Good morning Toph. Did you sleep well?" asked Zuko.

"Like a baby moose-lion. Who else is here?"

"Well..." started Zuko.

"Hi Toph! I can't believe how much you've changed." Interrupted Katara.

Toph's mouth fell open "Sugerqueen? Is that you?"

The waterbending master ran over and embraced Toph in a warm hug, but it was soon cut short by Toph's fist meeting her arm.

"What are you doing here Katara and where's Aang?" asked the dumbfounded women.

"Well me, Aang, and Sokka were summoned here by Zuko. He didn't tell us why yet." replied Katara while she rubbed her injured appendage.

Just then Sokka walked in looking as tired as Toph did.

"Ugh… Zuko do I need to be here? I've got stuff to d…"

That was when he noticed the beautiful women standing with Katara.

_Oh sweet spirits! Who is that? _

She was shorter than Katara, but not to short. She was wearing a sleeveless pale green dress that showed off her developed curves and slight bust. Her hair was jet black and hung all the way down her back.

Bangs were covering her eyes and it reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite think of who.

She had a paler skin tone than most, but it was flawless and Sokka took it all in. He examined every inch of it, but stopped on her left arm. The warrior's eyes shot open even further then they had before. It was the same black space-earth he had given Toph after he completed his training with Piandao.

_Wait just a minute… That means that she's… what in Oma and Shu happened to Toph!_

Katara was watching her brother. "Sokka… Are you ok?"

The warrior was brought out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah I'm ok. What makes you think I'm not ok? I'm perfectly ok with everything going on!"

Aang glanced back and forth between the two siblings wearily. "Good. Now we can get down to business."

"Agreed." Added Zuko.


	5. Me Either

"No Aang, I cannot allow you to move all the citizens from that city! It's their home just as much as the Earth Kingdom citizens." Yelled the now frustrated firelord.

"This is the only way to bring back balance in the world Zuko. It's my duty to return it to equilibrium." Replied the Avatar.

The plan wasn't just to bring Toph and Sokka back together; it was mostly for the final decision on what to do with Fire Nation ports within the Earth Kingdom. Reuniting the duo was more of a side mission. Which as of now, wasn't a very fitting reunion. All Toph and Sokka could do was listen to their friends argue about things they could care less for.

"If you try and force my people out of their home Aang, I'm sorry, but I can't be held accountable for the violence that follows."

Aangs head dropped. He was still young and inexperienced. How could he make all these decisions? The whole world depended on him to make the correct decisions, and if he messed up they would hate him.

"Why not just create one big port city reserved for all the nations? That way you could control world interest there."

Zuko and Aang looked at the source of the interruption. It was Sokka; who just so happened to be resting his head on the table as if he were asleep. Then they glanced back to one another.

"Well..."

-Later

"Thank the spirits we made it out of there alive! I don't know how much longer I could have lasted." shouted Toph.

"Same here. Why do you think I came up with that stupid idea? I knew those two would take the bait." said the water tribesman.

Sokka and Toph were walking around the Firelord's palace while they caught up on things. The girl had changed into something more her style; a loose green top and yellow silky pants. As much as Sokka hated to admit it, he couldn't help but feel something more than friendship between them. He had never felt this way before toward her, and he wasn't sure what changed. Of course Toph had grown into a beautiful young woman, but that wasn't it.

"Stupid idea? I thought it was alright, for a meathead." smirked the blind bandit.

That made the warrior chuckle "You really think a city with all the nations could last? I bet it'd be up in flames in a year."

"Not if I had anything to do with it. I'd keep those people in line!"

"What? Your not planning on going into law enforcement are you?" asked the young man.

Toph stopped "I'm not sure what I want to do, but it's a possibility."

Sokka looked at his long time friend "Well I sure wouldn't want to be arrested by you. I might not even make it to jail alive."

She smiled at that. Toph had missed Sokka's stupid jokes, and sarcastic attitude. Without him around she was constantly bored, and lonely.

After that a short silence followed, but Sokka was the one who broke it " So why did you lie to me?"

Toph felt a sting of pain in her chest " I'm sorry, I just thought it would be better that way."

"Was it?" asked the man, with a bit of anticipation in his voice.

"No." replied Toph.

"Well your forgiven. As long as you promise to never leave me like that again."

This prompted another smile from the blind girl. "I promise."

"Good, because I don't know how you could live without me anyway." laughed Sokka.

"Me either." whispered the girl "Me either."


	6. Update

I have recently gotten a few requests to update this story and figured I should address why I haven't. Personally I liked the way I decided to end this story. It is open to the imagination; you get to choose how it truly ends. That and this ending allows the events of Legend of Korra to occur as well. It doesn't veer off from the cannon. I'm sorry to those that wanted me to write more stories, but with school and work I don't have the time.

I've also lost my drive to write about Avatar. It's a great series, but I've lost the intense interest I once had for it. Maybe the second season of Korra will bring back that passion I once had, but I'm not getting my hopes up. Thank you all for reading my stories and hopefully if I do end up writing another, you'll be there to read those as well.


End file.
